1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulse combustion apparatus in which pulsating explosive combustions occur repeatedly and continuously. A pulse combustion apparatus performs repeatedly explosive combustions in a certain cycle by making use of self-ignition and natural suction of air for combustion at the time or regular combustion, at which combustion heat is used to be applied for cooking devices and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a combustion chamber of this pulse combustion apparatus is shown in FIG. 2. A combustion chamber R in which explosive combustions are performed is generally formed and sectioned by a wall W having a curved face of a snail or a cylindrical shape or the like with a fundamental curvature owing to the characterization of pulse combustion and so on. And as an ignition device necessary at the start of combustion, an ignition plug P is set and inserted into the curved wall W spirally by the screw part P1. Also, TP in FIG. 2 is a tail pipe for the discharge of combustion exhaust.